Taming the North
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: The NCR is losing, the Legion didn't disperse after the second loss, only followed after Caesar again as he rallied his troops for another push. This time around they are sure to lose. This is all until a stranger climbs into an NCR base, scaling the wall with tales of men from the North who have mastered the nuclear winters with their own monsters.


**I hope you enjoy as this is my first Fallout fanfic.**

"Ma'am he isnt going to talk, it would be best if we just sent him packing, or at the very least put him to work to pay off the fine."

NCR Ranger Telion had conducted many criminal interviews on strangers that trespassed on private NCR territory, but this one had to take the cake for her most persistent and stubborn case. He was a leather clad man, black hair and goatee, a smirk a mile wide, a strange assortment of tools, from a whip, a hammer, and a 45. Caliber Revolver loaded with armor piercing rounds. Needless to say it confused her, not to mention his insistence that he wouldn't say a damn thing unless his interrogators higher-up spoke to him face to face. "So I see." she mumbled as her subordinate became increasingly frustrated in the interrogation room.

"Tell the Major we will be here awhile." Telion muttered to the soldier dryly and he nodded, rushing out the door as she stared with one eyebrow raised as the voices became raised. Well one voice became raised.

"Dammit, just tell us what you were doing trespassing onto our base, might I add by SCALING THE WALL, simply to immediately surrender to the first soldier you saw?!" Her lieutenant demanded and the man simply shrugged, smirked again and said, "Thought it would be a funny way to make my entrance I suppose, now please bring your superior in so the adults can talk."

His condescending voice made her lieutenant grit his teeth before storming out and slamming the door, causing Telion to sigh in irritation. It rarely came to her actually taking part, but what the hell, she was bored anyway. She calmly walked in, the man's tools in her hands, and sat down while laying each item in front of him, her eyes never leaving his face, he doing the same regardless of the items on the table.

She toyed with one of the rounds for the pistol, rolling it between her fingers as the man sat back in his chair, and they both sat there for a minute, waiting. "Blake." The man said and she paused with the bullet between her thumb and forefinger as she locked eyes with him. "My name is Blake, and you?" he asked and she paused before tossing the bullet to him, his eyes straying to it as he caught it and smiled faintly at it before turning his eyes back to her.

"Telion, Ranger Telion." she stated and he smiled, before leaning forward and crossing his arms. "Well Telion, I suppose it is time to finally get to business." he calmly said, tossing the bullet between his hands and she snorted. "Oh? Your finally done wasting my valuable time fucking with my lieutenant? Perfect, let's hear it." she stated, her raised eyebrows the only sign of her sarcasm.

"I see from the east, that your having a bit of a, how do you put it, standoff. One that you have had twice before and were able to push back the offenders both times." He stated and that caught her attention, he knew of the situation, and the previous two of the same. "And? What, are you saying you have come to assist us? What can one man do that an army can't?" Telion was getting very irritated now, she knew all too well the problems they were having with the legion, the all-time low of morale and constant attempts by the Legion to probe the defences of the NCR, this was not the best time to be on the western side of the Hoover.

"Well he can call his very large and very angered friends to assist in the destruction and dispersment of the Legion. This time permanently." He stated and smiled at the utter disbelief on her face. She scoffed and he went black to playing with the bullet, waiting for her to speak.

"What friends could you possibly have that could take on the Legion on the same level that we can?" she asked and he chuckled, "None that you have heard of, not many people go up north, the nuclear winters get too violent the more north you go, but from where I come from, to the North East, past the great lake, we Michiganders have a settlement, large and powerful enough that we have dominated and dispersed most if not all criminal factions for the surrounding fifty mile radius."

Telion didn't think she could be more surprised, but as he kept talking her eyebrows kept raising.

"Your plight actually came to us through our discovery of a large scout force, sent to the east to find others to assimilate. Probably hearing from the traders that frequent our towns during the summers that there is a thriving group of communities, they were not prepared for the conditions of our forests, and by the time we decided to deal with them, they practically begged us to take them into custody, from just dealing with the winter, to dealing with the beasts that hunted them down to the last legionnaire. The Wendigo left only the ones they wanted for later."

He gazed off to the side for a minute, probably thinking of the things he had seen at that camp.

"Wendigo?" That was one Telion hadn't heard before, not even in the east or the south. She had heard of huge Gecko's, and giant super mutants to the east, but Wendigo was a new one. For the first time the smile wavered on Blake's face, and he visibly shivered.

"It's an old word, from before the war, was used by the tribes that lived before America had even begun to exist as America. Was meant to define a being that used to be human and fed on human flesh till it became more monster than man. It made them nigh invulnerable, only able to be killed by fire, and incredibly fast. They had the mind of a man, and the hunger of a beast." He shuddered again and Telion waved her hand as if to say, go on..

"The things we know as Wendigo aren't far off. They are feral ghouls that have gained an immunity to the cold by gaining three or four layers of hardened dead skin that has frozen to their non dead skin creating an armored layer that rivals deathclaws. In fact turf wars between Wendigo and Deathclaw during the winters is common. Granted Deathclaws usually win, but if a Wendigo pack shows up, they can take one down." he stated and she grimaced at the thought, not many things she could think of that could take one of those armored monstrosities, even in a pack.

"So you seem to be avoiding the point to all of this, what could you all possibly have that could match the Legion? You have weapons, armor, and im sure youd be able to beat them on your own turf, but the point still stands, what do you have that could so easily match them?" she asked, frowning as she realized she asked the same question twice.

He chuckled and played with the bullet again, his smirk coming back and he tossed the bullet back to her, she didn't catch it, let it fall to the table with a clinking noise as she looked at him expectantly. He smiled and sat forward gesturing to her, a coy smile forming.

"Ever rode a deathclaw Ranger?"


End file.
